A variety of commercial clear coating compositions are known which employ isocyanatoorganosilanes. These isocyanatoorganosilanes are incorporated into clear coats by reaction with a polyol to form a silylated polymer. During cure, the alkoxysilyl groups of the silylated polymer hydrolyze in the presence of moisture to generate silanols and the silanols condense to form siloxanes and to crosslink the silylated polymer. To be most useful in a clear coating composition, the components thereof should be highly transparent and have low color and high color stability.
Methods for producing isocyanatoorganosilanes from the cracking of silylorganocarbamates are well known. These silylorganocarbamates are typically made by the reaction of aminoorganosilanes and carbonate esters. Unfortunately, however, this reaction of aminoorganosilanes and carbonate esters can also form byproducts. These undesirable byproducts can be carried through to the carbamate cracking process and cause color stability issues of the corresponding isocyanatoorganosilanes, especially upon prolonged storage conditions, which can undesirably increase the color or negatively impact the color stability of the various applications for isocyanatoorganosilanes, such as those applications described herein.